If I Could Find A Way
by Slytherin1992
Summary: Reaction to 4x04. Blaine Anderson doesn't know who he is when he is no longer one half of Klaine. When Blaine loses his identity, Burt has to step in to provide the boy with the support that he has searched for but never found.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson was alone. There was really no other way to state it. Kurt was no longer speaking to him after the whole New York trip. Finn and Rachel were of course on Kurt's side, so that meant they were not speaking to Blaine. He had fallen out of speaking terms with most of the Warblers: some because they felt betrayed over Blaine's leaving, others because they took Sebastian's side of things, and the rest were just the result of time and distance. Sam was comforting Brittany after her split with Santana, so he was too busy to even notice that Blaine was hurting. Marley, Unique and Jake didn't know Blaine well enough to even care. Artie was…well Artie. He was stuck in his own world, not really socializing much with Blaine outside of a few statements of 'hey' and 'see you later'. Tina was too busy bossing around her new personal assistant Dottie. Mr. Shuester was so wrapped up in his issues with Emma. His parents weren't there, and Cooper never answered his phone. So, like stated Blaine Anderson was alone.

It was in this lonely and pitiful state that Blaine was sitting in the Lima Bean nursing a nonfat mocha and staring into space. He had no one to talk to about what happened and it was slowly starting to kill him on the inside. He should technically be in school at the moment. However, Blaine couldn't stand sitting in the classrooms and the Glee club with people who were supposedly his friends but didn't even see that he was falling apart. His parents were vacationing on some far off island, so he just pretended to be his father and called the school saying he was sick. This was his third day of doing so, and he noticed not a single person from the Glee club contacted him to see if he was okay. Not one.

Blaine didn't really fear being recognized by anyone, because he really didn't look like himself at the moment. He was wearing baggy Ohio State sweatpants, a Dalton Academy hoodie, his hair was a massive unruly curly mess and he was wearing his thick glasses. It was a couple days after he got back before Blaine realized that he had no one to dress nice for anymore, so he stopped caring about his appearance. Blaine couldn't really think of anything that mattered anymore actually. He was just so lost. He couldn't find any meaning in anything.

"You look like shit," a voice stated, shaking Blaine out of his deep and depressing thoughts.

When Blaine looked up it was into the face of the last person he expected to see at the Lima Bean—Burt Hummel.

"And that is putting it nicely," Burt stated sitting down at the chair next to Blaine, "You want to tell me why you are not at school right now?"

"Er—not really sir," Blaine stated, staring down at the table in an attempt to avoid eye-contact with a man that had every right to want to kick his ass.

"Mr. Shuester called me and asked if I knew if you were all right. Apparently he tried to contact your parents and neither of them answered. When he couldn't get to them, he decided to call me. I take it he doesn't know the two of you broke up," Burt commented, never taking his eyes off of the disheveled boy next to him.

"I don't know sir, I never said anything to him," Blaine mumbled in reply.

"Have you said anything to anyone about it?" Burt was growing even more concerned.

"I'm sorry sir? I don't know what you mean," Blaine asked while picking at his nails.

"Have you talked to anyone about what happened since you got back to New York? Your brother? Your parents? Your friends?" Burt asked.

"No, sir." Blaine answered simply, internally listing the reasons why he couldn't talk to any of those people.

"Blaine, look at me," Burt demanded and waited a couple seconds until the boy's hazel eyes met his own, "Where are your parents?"

"Guam or Cape Verde or some other island," Blaine answered truthfully, figuring it was not worth it to lie and say that they were home.

"Do they know you are not in school?" Burt asked.

"No, sir. I haven't talked to them in about two weeks."

"So you called yourself in absent?" Burt inquired.

"Yes, sir."

"When are your parents coming home?" Burt asked, by this point Blaine had let his gaze drop to the table again.

"They are going to China for work after they are done vacationing on the island, so I don't know…probably Thanksgiving," Blaine answered as best he could.

"So you are by yourself until Thanksgiving?" Burt asked completely in shock and hating Blaine's parents even more by the second.

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, get up. Let's go," Burt demanded.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked in confusion, looking up at Burt once again.

"To your house to get your stuff, you are going to come live at my house until your parents get back," Burt replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why? Don't you hate me for what I did to your son?" Blaine asked, not even allowing himself to think that someone could still even remotely like him. He was nothing.

"You are not my favorite person on the planet right now Blaine, but I can not let you go on like this," Burt replied.

"Like what? I'm fine. Things are going fine. You don't have to come into my life and try to fix anything," Blaine replied, turning and walking toward the door.

"Things are not going fine Blaine, and I have a sneaking suspicion that things haven't been fine for a long time. I think you have just been hiding everything behind a mask, but now you think you have no reason to keep that mask up with Kurt gone," Burt replied holding on to Blaine's arm so that he wouldn't storm off, "Now I'm not giving you an option here Blaine. You are coming with me."

Blaine sighed and nodded. The two walked out to the parking lot in silence.

"I take it you drove yourself here?" Burt asked.

"Yes, sir," Blaine replied pointing to the BMW convertible sitting in the parking lot.

"That's your car?" Burt asked, not at all succeeding at hiding his shock.

"Yes, my parents gave it to me just before they went on their trip," Blaine replied with no enthusiasm, "It is one of many presents of the sort. Last year they gave me an Ipad, a new Macbook, and an Xbox when they weren't able to come home when I had to have surgery on my eye."

Burt couldn't help but wonder why Kurt never told him any of this. Kurt had to know at least some things about Blaine's relationship with his parents.

"Okay well we will take my car to your house and we will come get yours later," Blaine just nodded and followed Burt to his truck.

The car ride to Blaine's house was mostly silent other than Blaine giving Burt half-hearted directions. It was about fifteen minutes later that Burt pulled up to what could only be described as a mansion. He really had to resist the urge to exclaim 'you live **here**?'

"Go pack your stuff, I will wait for you down here," Burt stated once the two were in the house.

Blaine once more didn't say anything and just did as he was told. Burt couldn't help but wander about the house. The kitchen was spotless with top of the line stainless steel appliances and granite countertops. The next room that he found was a family room with massive couches and a huge flat screen television taking up a good portion of the far wall. There were some pictures on the walls and other shelves of Blaine and who Burt could only assume was Cooper. None of them appeared to be very recent though, most of them taken when Blaine appeared to be about 8 and Cooper seemed to be about 17 or 18. After this Burt stumbled upon an office. The office was full of books; a lot of which Burt realized were not in English. It was at this point that Blaine walked in.

"Is this your father's office?" Burt asked and Blaine nodded in reply, "How many languages does he know?"

"I'm not sure, but I would say upwards of six or seven not including English," Blaine replied, very confused by the question.

"Sorry I was just noticing the books in other languages," Burt explained.

"Oh yeah, some of those are actually mine," Blaine replied, "I'm fluent in Spanish, Italian, French, Portuguese and German."

"And how did you achieve this?" Burt couldn't help but asked.

"I didn't have too many friends growing up so I had a lot of free time," Blaine replied, "I'm ready to go now, sir."

Burt looked at Blaine's face and saw that he clearly didn't like spending time in his father's office. He nodded at Blaine and the two walked out to where Blaine had placed his two packed suitcases. Burt helped Blaine carry them out to the truck and then they were off to the Hummel-Hudson house. It was when they arrived that Burt realized that he didn't think things through enough. The only room left open in the house was Kurt's. Finn was back home so he was staying in his room. Sam was still living with them so he was occupying the guest room. Blaine seemed to be on the same line of thinking.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want," Blaine muttered.

"No, you can take Kurt's room," Burt stated, "I have changed the sheets since he left so they are clean and ready for you."

Blaine was not worried about the sheets, which he was pretty sure that Burt was more than aware of. Just as he thought it would, the first step into Kurt's bedroom almost brought Blaine to tears. It seemed like just yesterday that he and Kurt were snuggling together on that bed watching _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ the night before he left for New York. Blaine quickly put his bag down on the floor and started looking around. There on his bookshelf Kurt had a picture of the two of them from Junior Prom. Blaine couldn't help but think that it was only because Kurt hadn't been home yet in order to take it down. This thought didn't help anything, and Blaine did start to cry.

While Blaine was having this walk down memory lane, Burt had stepped out of the house and was currently waiting for someone to pick up their phone.

"Hey dad, I can't really talk right now. Isabelle wants me to…" Kurt began to state, but Burt cut in.

"Kurt you need to make a few moments to talk. It's about Blaine," Burt stated and as he did so he could hear the sharp intake of breath.

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about Blaine. Isn't it enough that I have to ignore his calls like fifty times a day? He also texts me at least once every hour," Kurt replied, "He cheated on me. Why can't he get that he hurt me so much that messages saying how sorry he is just aren't enough."

"Kurt, I wouldn't be talking to you about this if it wasn't serious," Burt replied, "I get that he broke your heart, and trust me I want to punch him for doing so. I think that he is severely depressed though. I got a call from Mr. Shuester this morning telling me that Blaine hadn't been in school for several days. He tried to contact Blaine's parents but they weren't answering so he called me. I started searching for him and for some reason I ended up at the Lima Bean, the only place I knew he frequented. You should have seen him when I found him Kurt. He looks like he hasn't eaten or slept since you guys broke up. You would hardly even recognize him Kurt; he is wearing sweats and not even attempting to tame his hair. I found out that he has been calling himself out of school and that his parents are abroad until Thanksgiving. He hasn't even talked about what happened with anybody."

"What did you do?" Kurt asked, his heart breaking over what he was hearing.

"I forced him to go pack his stuff and he is currently staying with us so that I can keep an eye on him. I unfortunately had to offer him your room with Sam and Finn both being here," Burt replied, "Did you know that his parent's give him expensive presents to make up for not being there?"

"Yeah. He told me that they recently gave him a new BMW," Kurt replied, "He hasn't done anything stupid with it, has he?"

"No he hasn't. Listen Kurt, I know that this puts you in a hard place. You don't have to talk to him or anything, but I couldn't on good conscious go on letting him live like this. I fear that he would spiral even further down into depression and do something stupid," Burt explained.

"I understand dad, I am going to talk to him eventually. I just need some time to clear my head first. What he did really hurt me," Kurt replied, "I don't blame you for taking him in though. Dad, please take care of him. I think you might be more of what he needs right now then me."

"I think you might be right, Kurt," Burt replied, "I love you son."

"I love you too dad. I will call soon to ask you about how he is doing."

Both men hung up their phones, and Burt turned and looked toward the house. If you had told him this morning that he was going to take in his son's ex-boyfriend he would have told you that you had lost your damn mind. However, he knew that this was something that he had to do. Blaine needed a parental figure in his life to show him just how important he actually is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Blaine was looking at a picture of Kurt when he was about six years old that was sitting on his dresser. He thought his ex-boyfriend looked perfect even then. He reached to wipe a tear from his eye when he heard someone behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.

"Er—I'm living here now," Blaine replied shifting his weight, trying to not be too awkward.

"What? You are living in Kurt's room now? Have you lost your mind?" Finn asked, "I'm going to go tell Burt."

"Tell me what?" Burt asked coming into the room.

"That Blaine is claiming he is living in Kurt's room now!" Finn replied, "First he cheats on Kurt and now he thinks that he can stay in his bedroom!"

"Finn, I forced Blaine to stay here," Burt replied and when Finn opened his mouth to ask another question Burt continued, "It is not something that needs to be discussed. I am keeping an eye on Blaine and that is all that you need to know for now."

Finn looked like he wanted to argue, but he took one look at Burt's face and turned around and walked out of the room.

"Mr. Hummel, I'm clearly not wanted here. I appreciate what you are trying to do, really I do. Don't you think it's a better idea if I just go home and we can all go on with our lives?" Blaine asked, staring at the carpet in front of his feet.

"No, I don't. I think that you really need some guidance right now. You are slowly destroying yourself over this. You have called yourself out of school for a few days, Blaine. Just consider this being grounded at my house," Burt replied with a slight chuckle at his statement.

"And how long am I grounded for?"

"Like I said, until your parents get back," Burt replied, receiving a groan from the boy, "Now let's go downstairs and get a start on dinner."

Blaine resignedly followed Burt downstairs to the kitchen. The two worked in fairly amicable silence as they began making pasta. Pasta was one of the few foods that Burt was actually able to make, so he didn't require any instructions from Blaine. The front door of the house opened ten minutes later revealing Carole and Sam.

"Hello Burt," Carole greeted walking into the kitchen and then realized that there was another person in the room, "Oh, hello Blaine!"

"Hi Mrs. Hudson-Hummel," Blaine mumbled in reply.

"Can I talk to you in the living room for a couple minutes?" Burt asked, failing to be nonchalant. Blaine wasn't stupid. He knew that they were going to talk about him.

Burt and Carole walked into the living room, which left Blaine and Sam in the kitchen.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, sitting down on a stool at the counter, "Where have you been for the past few days? We were worried about you?"

"Were you?" Blaine mumbled.

"What?"

"You know I have a cell phone! You could have called it! I also have a house. You could have gone to my house and checked on me. Or you know, I have a Facebook! You could have commented on my wall!" Blaine yelled in reply, finally snapping.

Blaine was sick of people pretending that they cared about him when they clearly didn't. If they cared about Blaine then they would have noticed that something was wrong. They would have made sure that he was okay. They were all talk and no action.

"Whoa! Chill out man, what's your problem?" Sam asked, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Do you even know that Kurt and I broke up?" Blaine asked, leveling Sam with a look.

"What? When did this happen?" Sam asked thoroughly confused.

"About two weeks ago," Blaine replied, "When I went to New York."

"You went to New York?" Sam asked.

"Exactly," Blaine replied and turned and stormed up the steps.

Sam watched with his jaw dropped open as Blaine stomped up the steps.

"Where did Blaine go?" Burt asked, walking back into the kitchen with Carole.

"Kurt and Blaine broke up?" Sam asked, ignoring Burt's question.

"Yes, a couple weeks ago," Burt replied, "Now where did Blaine go?"

"He yelled at me and then stormed upstairs," Sam replied.

Burt sighed and turned to head up the stairs to go after Blaine.

"No wait! Let me go talk to him. I'm sure he feels like you are trapping him at this point. Let someone else talk to him," Carole suggested.

Burt nodded in reply and Carole then headed up the stairs and down the hall to Kurt's bedroom. Blaine had not closed the door behind him. He was just sitting on Kurt's bed with his head in his hands, breathing heavily.

"Can I come in?" Carole asked, knocking on the open door.

Blaine's head snapped up at this.

"Er—sure. I mean it's your house and it's not like this is actually my room or anything," Blaine stated with a shrug.

Carole walked over and sat on the bed next to Blaine.

"This is your room for the time being, and you will have some privacy in this house," Carole stated softly.

"I just don't get why your husband is forcing me to stay here, especially after what I did to his son. He should want to beat me up, not help me," Blaine replied.

"Blaine, we all see that you are really beating yourself up over this. It is important for all of us to remember that people do make mistakes. It would be very hypocritical of us to attack you for doing so," Carole stated, placing her hand on Blaine's shoulder, "It is up to Kurt to be the one to ultimately forgive you, but we are going to do everything that we can to help you forgive yourself and work on getting better. There are clearly more problems than just Kurt being away that caused you to cheat on him. I have come to know you fairly well in the time that you and Kurt dated. You are truly a compassionate, loving and kind person who would do anything they could to help. You gave Kurt the support that he needed in the time that he felt like his world was falling apart. We are now returning the favor."

Blaine sat there on the bed silently for a few moments before he turned toward Carole.

"Can we just not tell Kurt? I don't want him to know how bad I have actually gotten," Blaine pleaded, to which Carole sighed.

"Er—Blaine…I think that Kurt already knows. Burt wouldn't feel right keeping your staying in his room a secret," Carole replied softly to which Blaine dropped his head and began crying.

Carole rubbed his back for a few moments, before pulling Blaine into a hug and allowing him to cry himself out. After awhile the tears stopped and Blaine tried to compose himself once more.

"Are you willing to work with us?" Carole asked.

"What do you want me to do?"

"We think that it would benefit you if you went to see a therapist," Carole replied.

"No, absolutely not," Blaine replied crossing his arms on his chest, realizing that he sounded like a five year old at the moment.

"You have to talk to someone Blaine," Carole replied just as stubbornly.

"I went to a therapist after the Sadie Hawkins incident and all they concluded was that it was clearly my fault that I got attacked because I was gay and I took a boy to the dance. In fact, I think that he concluded that I should have expected it," Blaine replied, his hands clenching into fists.

"Well we could find you a different one," Carole offered.

"Could I just talk to you and Burt? I promise that if in a couple weeks if you don't see any improvement I will go see a therapist. I just would like to talk to someone that I trust first," Blaine offered, looking at Carole with such vulnerability that she couldn't help but nod.

"You have to promise that you are going to talk to us Blaine. In fact, we are going to start our first talking session tonight," Carole stated to which Blaine nodded in reply, "Okay, well let's get back down to dinner then."

**So clearly this is no coincides with the events on the show, because people do know that Blaine and Kurt broke up and clearly Sam has noticed that Blaine has been very upset over it. However, I still feel like no one is going out of their way to make sure that he is okay. Like he doesn't really have a best friend. I also would like to know why no one has mentioned to Miss Pillsbury that maybe she should talk to Blaine…**

**On another note, sorry for how long it took to update. Junior year of University is crazy! I will hopefully update soon, and as always reviews are very much appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Dinner was as awkward as Blaine thought it would be. Majority of the conversation consisted of 'pass the bread please,' and 'hand me the butter if you would'. The only other branch out of that was a few minute conversation on football. Eventually everyone just gave up on trying to make small talk, and they were content to eat in silence. By the end of the dinner Blaine came to a realization:

"My car is still sitting in the parking lot of the Lima Bean," Blaine stated, not really directing the statement at anyone in particular.

"Sam and Finn will go get it for you. Won't you boys?" Burt asked them with a tone that just dared them to defy him, because they wouldn't like the consequences.

"Absolutely!" Sam and Finn immediately replied.

"Blaine, hand them your keys so they can go do that right now," Burt commanded.

Blaine followed Burt's order, realizing that he wasn't trusting Blaine to come back if he was allowed to drive his own car. Come to think of it, Blaine didn't know if he would actually come back either. Kurt probably thought he was a pathetic loser now anyway.

"Holy shit! You drive a BMW?" Sam asked when he looked at the keys that were handed to him.

"Yeah, it's the convertible parked near the entrance," Blaine answered with an astonishingly less amount of energy.

"I call driving Blaine's car!" Sam called out while he and Finn walked toward the front door.

"No fair man!" Finn replied.

Blaine rolled his eyes, wishing that he could be as enthusiastic about the car as they were. To him it would always be just a cop out present from his parents. He would rather have parents like Burt and Carole any day over the car.

"Okay well let's get the dishes done real quickly, and then we can go and start talking," Burt commented.

Everyone followed his statement and before they knew it the three of them were sitting in the living room. Blaine was on the couch with Carole sitting next to him, while Burt sat on the recliner.

"So what do you want me to talk about?" Blaine asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Where do you think that you need to start?" Burt asked, just as lost as Blaine was as to where to go with this.

"I don't know," Blaine replied with a shrug.

"How about you start with your relationship with your parents?" Carole suggested.

"They have always been distant because of how much importance they put on work. They used to try though, at least once a week they would try to do something with us. Then I came out when I was fourteen and everything changed. My dad tried at first to make me straight, doing things like rebuilding a car with me in the driveway and taking me to football games. The football games I didn't mind. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I don't like sports. He didn't quite get that though. My mom wasn't much better than my dad; she only tried some of the time to be there for me. Eventually they both just gave up. They started leaving the house for work for months at a time and gave me expensive presents thinking that it would maintain some semblance of being parents."

"When did the change occur?" Carole couldn't help but ask.

"After the Sadie Hawkins Dance," Blaine replied, saying the name as if it were venomous.

"What happened at the Sadie Hawkins Dance that changed things?" Burt asked.

"You mean Kurt didn't tell you?"

"No, Kurt wouldn't tell us something about you that he thought was private. He would feel that it was not his place to tell," Burt replied, and Blaine couldn't help but nod at the very accurate description of his boyfriend…er—ex-boyfriend.

"Well I had just come out and there was only one other openly gay boy in the entire school, Jason. I gathered up the courage to ask the boy to the dance and was so elated when he said yes. We got ready before the dance at Jason's house because my parents were not thrilled that I was going to the dance with another boy. They refused to pay for a boutonniere for him, so I had to pay for everything with my own money despite the fact they always went all out for Cooper for his dances. Anyway, we got ready at Jason's house and then his mom almost made us late because she took so many pictures of us together. She was so excited that Jason had a date to a dance. We went and we danced and had a great time. Only a few people made comments, we figured if that was all they were going to dish out then we were fine. Jason and I left the dance early, deciding that we had enough of it. We called Jason's dad and waited for him to pick us up. While we were waiting Jason leaned over and gave me my first kiss. We were so lost in the kiss that we didn't hear the three guys coming up behind us. I will spare you the gory details, but in summation the beat the living crap out of us with not only their fists and kicking legs, but they had baseball bats. I was in the hospital for a very long time after that and in doing rehab for much longer. I ended up missing too much of my freshman year of high school so I had to repeat it. So not only did those bastards break my spirit and several bones in my body, they also made it so that I didn't graduate with Kurt," Blaine explained, his voice stumbling over the words more and more as he got more emotional.

"What happened after the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Carole asked, "Did you go back to that same school?"

"No, my parents transferred me to Dalton when I started my freshman year again in the fall. It was a win-win situation for them. Not only were they no longer going to be the talk of the neighborhood because of their weak gay son, they didn't have to see me majority of the year because of my boarding there. I usually didn't even go home during the holidays, choosing instead to spend the time with my friends who were international and who also weren't going home," Blaine replied, with a small smile remembering some of the fun times that he had at Dalton during those breaks.

"You miss Dalton," Carole stated, it wasn't a question.

"Every single day…I don't regret going to McKinley because I will never regret the time that Kurt and I had together, but without him there I'm realizing just how much I don't belong there," Blaine stated.

"Are you thinking about transferring to Dalton?" Burt asked.

"No, I have already been voted the Senior Class President and the new lead soloist of the New Directions," Blaine replied, "And I don't think that Kurt would ever forgive me if I did. He would be so disappointed in me…er—more so then he already is that is."

"Blaine you can't make the decision based on what you think Kurt may or may not think of you. This decision needs to be because you feel that it is the right thing for you," Carole replied, placing her hand on Blaine's shoulder, "I can already see one thing that we need to work on. You worry way to much what other people think of you, and not as much about what you think of yourself."

"Do you like yourself?" Burt asked bluntly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Answer the question Blaine, do you like yourself?"

"No."

"Why?" Carole and Burt asked at the same time in shock.

"Well there is the obvious answer of the fact that I cheated on Kurt and I broke his heart. Only a sick bastard would do that to someone who is as moral and compassionate as Kurt. I also don't think that I'm that special. I can sing decently, and that is the reason that people keep me around." Blaine replied.

"That is not true!" Sam and Finn cried out, stepping into the room in complete shock at what they were hearing Blaine say about himself.

"Blaine you are the most selfless person I have ever met," Sam replied, sitting down on the other side of Blaine, "If only you had seen Kurt before you met him."

"I'm not selfless, look at Kurt now!" Blaine replied, nearly yelling, "Someone who is selfless would not do that to him."

"I repeat, you made a mistake Blaine. Everyone makes mistakes," Carole stated.

"Do you think badly of me?" Finn asked causing Blaine to look at him in utter confusion. After a couple of minutes he shook his head. "I have cheated a couple times."

"Look at me, I got Mercedes to cheat on her boyfriend and yet you still talk to me," Sam replied, "And I can tell you that our mistakes were a whole of a lot more selfish then yours was."

"How would you know? You didn't even know that Kurt and I broke up until a couple hours ago!" Blaine replied, folding his arms across his chest.

He was worthless and the sooner they accepted that the better.

"We know you Blaine. There was a reason that you cheated on Kurt and it was more then you just being bored or being a player," Sam replied.

"What were you feeling when you cheated on him?" Burt asked.

"Alone, it felt like Kurt moved on with his life and that I was no longer worthy of him," Blaine replied, staring at the carpet in front of him.

"Blaine I wish that you could see yourself the way that we do," Carole replied, rubbing her hand across his back, "You are an amazing musician. You are selfless, kindhearted, compassionate and for lack of a better way of saying it…you are dapper."

"You are also clearly very bright. You told me back at your house that you are fluent in so many different languages," Burt added.

"Not to mention the fact that you are taking all AP classes," Sam added.

"Okay, I get it…there are some redeemable qualities that I have. That still doesn't change what I did though," Blaine replied with a sigh.

"No, it doesn't change what you did. Nothing will change what you did unless you can travel back in time. I have the sneaking suspicion that you can't, so instead of trying to change what you did; we need to focus on learning to forgive yourself. Do you think Kurt would want you to beat yourself up this much?" Carole asked.

Blaine pondered that for a second. For as well as he knew Kurt, he knew the answer was a resounding no. Kurt might be mad at him, possibly even to the point of hating him (though Blaine deep down doubted that), but he would never want Blaine to feel as worthless as he was feeling. It just wasn't who Kurt was. Hell, Kurt even helped out the guy whose life's mission seemed to be to making Kurt's a living nightmare by bullying him so much. If Kurt could forgive Karofsky, Blaine had a little spark of hope that Kurt could forgive him. Blaine needed Kurt back in his life in some way. He would even settle for Kurt just being his best friend.

"No." Blaine replied, "I'm going to work on myself and fight for him to forgive me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Blaine had been staying at the Hummel-Hudson house for a couple of weeks when the opening night of _Grease _came. Blaine left early with Sam and Finn to be at the school for the call time. Things had been getting progressively better since Blaine was sitting down and talking with Burt and Carole with the occasional company of Sam and Finn. There hadn't been too much trouble since the incident when Blaine auditioned for the play and had his breakdown on stage. Burt and Carole were trying to be there as parental figures for Blaine, since it was very obvious that the boy needed guidance.

Burt and Carole headed over to William McKinley High School around 7:00, excited to see the show. They were happy to support Blaine, Sam and Finn. They took their seats in the middle section of the auditorium and waited for the show to start. They were pleasantly surprised by how amazing the show was turning out. Burt watched intensely when Blaine came out and sang _Beauty School Dropout. _

"Kurt's here" Carole whispered into Burt's ear halfway through the song.

"What?" Burt turned towards his wife, looking at her as if she had lost her mind, "Where?"

"Look at where Blaine keeps looking."

Burt followed Carole's order, seeing that Blaine was actually quite noticeably distracted. He then followed Blaine's gaze to a few rows back where he saw his son sitting next to Rachel.

"Why didn't Kurt tell me he was coming?" Burt whispered his confusing growing even more.

"I don't know, but it is a miracle that Blaine is making it through this song right now," Carole replied.

Burt watched as Blaine finally made it through the entire song and left the stage. When the play ended Burt tried to find Kurt, but lost him in the mass of people that were all heading out. After running into several of his friends and customers from the shop that he exchanged short pleasantries and conversations with, Burt and Carole found Finn who seemed upset.

"Finn the musical was incredible!" Carole exclaimed, running up and pulling her son into a big hug.

"Thanks mom," Finn replied with little enthusiasm.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Rachel and I are officially over. I really screwed our relationship up," Finn stated, holding back his tears.

"Oh sweetie, things will be okay. If you two are really meant to be together then…" Burt didn't hear the rest of what Carole was saying because he saw in the distance Kurt and Rachel walking out the doors of McKinley.

Burt ran after them without a second thought, figuring that Carole could deal adequately enough with Finn. He caught up to the two of them in the parking lot, not too far from what he recognized to be Rachel's car.

"Kurt!" Burt called out and Kurt spun around when he realized who was calling to him.

"Dad!" Kurt ran over to hug his dad, "I didn't know that you would be here tonight."

"I could say the same for you," Burt raised an eyebrow at Kurt, "It's not that I am not happy to see you, but I didn't even know that you were coming home."

"Er—well I am actually going to stay with Rachel…" Kurt scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck.

"Why?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Kurt asked with a sigh.

"You aren't going to come home because Blaine is staying with us?" Burt asked incredulously.

"I will go sit in the car so that you two can have your privacy," Rachel stated, feeling the tension that had just filled the air between father and son.

"You can head on home Rachel, I will drop Kurt off at your place later," Burt replied, offering her a smile.

"Okay…I will see you later Kurt," Rachel walked off leaving the two of them in uncomfortable silence.

"You didn't answer my question, Kurt."

"Yes, dad. I am not staying at home because Blaine is there. We actually just talked in the hallway and even that hurt far too much."

"What happened?"

"He tried to apologize and spout off excuses once more and I told him that I didn't want to hear it. I am seriously done with all his apology texts and letters and packages that he is trying to send. I don't get what he doesn't understand about the fact that I don't trust him anymore," Kurt stated, trying to not let any tears fall.

"Why won't you hear him out Kurt?"

"Are you taking his side?" Kurt asked, his face depicting the betrayal he was feeling.

"I am not taking his side Kurt. You know that I am always on your side. However, I also know his side of the story. I think that he at least deserves for you to hear him out. I don't think that you telling him off and saying that you don't trust him does him any good. He already hates himself enough Kurt."

"He cheated on me."

"I know. Trust me; I was not too happy with him either. That doesn't mean you shouldn't hear him out though. Would you rather he walks around feeling like the despicable person that he thinks he is? He is beating himself up over it."

"I never thought that I would see the day when my own dad is not even on my side. This is ridiculous. I will call Rachel and get her to pick me back up. Why don't you just go off and worry about Blaine!"

"What changed?" Burt asked, grabbing Kurt's arm before he could storm off.

"What do you mean?" Kurt couldn't help but ask.

"You were okay with me helping Blaine when I first called you. Now, you are acting like I have betrayed you for being there for him."

Kurt stood there for a few moments pondering his father's words. What had changed? He had been the one that begged Rachel to come back to McKinley in the first place. He had wanted to see Blaine and talk to him, but then when Blaine tried to talk to him he shut him out.

"I guess it was just seeing Blaine. I wasn't actually ready for it even though I thought I was. It really wasn't fair to him for me to have come here tonight. I probably just made things worse didn't I?" Kurt asked, the tears finally leaving his eyes and cascading down his cheeks.

"I'm not going to lie to you Kurt; things clearly did not get better by the sounds of your encounter with Blaine. You do not have to talk to Blaine. However, I think that you should also not come back and be face to face with him if you are not planning on listening to what he is going to say. It is not fair to him for you to do that. If you are choosing to move on with your life then you are entitled to do that. You have to understand that I am going to be there for both you and Blaine though. I can't on good conscious allow that boy to go on like he was. He desperately needs a parental figure to show him that he is worth loving and that people are proud of him and his accomplishments. I don't want this to come between the two of us though."

"You're right, dad. I really screwed up. I'm sorry for what I said to you. Even though I can't be there for him, please look after Blaine. No one deserves to feel like no one cares about them," Kurt replied after a couple seconds of thinking over his father's words once more.

"Trust me, I will," Burt replied, ruffling Kurt's hair and chuckling at the light protest that he got in reply, "Now if you want to come home anytime between now and Thanksgiving then you just let me know and we will work something out. I will support your desire to have more time and not see Blaine. Like I said though, I don't want this to come between us."

"Okay," Kurt replied, hugging his dad once more.

"You ready for me to take you back to Rachel's?" Burt asked.

"Can we go out and get coffee first, decaffeinated of course? I just really want to spend some more time with you," Kurt asked.

"Sure thing bud."

As Kurt and Burt walked to the car, Burt pulled out his phone to let Carole know what was going on and to ask her to find Blaine. From what Kurt had told him so far about their encounter, the boy was bound to be a mess. Carole quickly replied that she would and that she would drive Blaine, Sam and Finn back in the car that they had driven over in earlier to make call time. Burt thanked her and then turned his phone off so that he could spend quality time with his son.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think. This chapter was my attempt to look into Kurt's head and get some answers as to why he would be so adamant on going to McKinley and seeing Blaine and then getting there and not even being able to hold eye contact with him. Their very short conversation in the hallway was very upsetting, even more so for the fact that neither character's response to the scene was expanded upon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Carole searched around the school trying to figure out where Blaine could have possibly gone. She had managed to calm Finn down and then recruited him and Sam with the search. So far none of them had found the boy. Carole was growing even more concerned by the second. As she continued down the hallway and passed the bathroom she heard sniffling.

"Blaine?" Carole knocked on the bathroom door, not wanting to enter into the boy's bathroom if it was in fact not Blaine.

"Y-yes?" Carole heard Blaine softly replied, his voice sounding rough from the crying that he had been doing.

Carole resigned herself to walking into the boy's bathroom. When she walked in she saw Blaine on the floor under the hand dryers with his knees against his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Oh sweetie," Carole dropped down to the floor next to the boy and pulled him into her arms, "What happened?"

Blaine shook his head and then buried it into Carole's neck unable to form words in his current state. Carole started rubbing his back and whispering comforting words to attempt to calm the boy down. After about ten minutes Blaine's cries finally subsided and he pulled away with his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled.

"There is no need to apologize sweetie," Carole replied with a smile, "Now will you tell me what happened?"

"I tried to talk to Kurt and tell him what happened, because he still doesn't know everything. I confronted him in the hallway and he just kept walking away from me. I followed him trying to get him to listen to me. He in return told me that he doesn't trust me and that this is no longer home to him. I know he didn't say the words directly, but that was as good as saying goodbye."

"Oh Blaine, I know things seem bad now. They will get better," Carole stated, the fact that this should be Mrs. Anderson doing the comforting not escaping her notice.

"How?" Blaine asked, looking at her with big watery eyes.

"Well it is going to start with us going back home and sitting in front of the television eating a tub of ice cream and watching all of your favorite movies," Carole replied standing up and offering her hand to Blaine.

"And then?" Blaine asked as he reluctantly took her hand and allowed her to pull him into a standing position.

"One day at a time, Blaine."

Carole walked with Blaine out of the bathroom and around the school in search of Sam and Finn. When they finally found the two boys they all walked silently to the car. Each one of them was lost in their own thoughts. When they got to the house Sam and Finn both made themselves scarce while Carole had Blaine go and change into his sweats and grab a blanket and movie. Carole went and got the ice cream. Blaine made it through _Mean Girls_ and halfway through _She's the Man _before passing out from such an emotional day. It was at this point that Burt finally returned home.

"How is he?" Burt asked, sitting down on the couch next to Carole.

"You should have seen him, Burt. I have never seen Blaine so distraught. I am sure that Kurt means well, but I think him showing up and then saying what he did to Blaine only made things worse. Of course I don't blame Kurt; he has every right to be upset. However, from what I have heard from both boys I don't think either of them is innocent in this whole ordeal." Burt nodded his agreement.

"I agree with you, and I told Kurt that he shouldn't do that to Blaine. I really hope the two of them are able to work things out. I was thoroughly convinced that they were going to get married."

"We all were."

Carole and Burt kept a careful watch on Blaine for the next couple days and were shocked to see that he seemed to be doing fairly well. He was really getting into his superhero club and they were happy that Blaine was getting involved and putting himself out there again. That was why it was a shock when Finn came home on Friday night to tell them some interesting news.

"Blaine is transferring back to Dalton," Finn stated as he walked into the kitchen where Carole and Burt were preparing the usual Friday night dinner.

"I'm sorry, Blaine is what?" Burt asked dropping all the he was doing and turning his full attention toward Finn.

"He came in and told me today that he is transferring back to Dalton," Finn replied, sitting down at the kitchen table with a sigh.

"And where is Blaine?" Carole turned down the stove so that she could give her full attention to her son as well.

"I don't know, he skipped Glee Club today and that was when I told the rest of the club about it."

"Where is Sam?" Burt raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know he left in a hurry after I told him the news."

Just as Finn finished his sentence Blaine and Sam walked through the front door.

"You are transferring to Dalton?" Burt asked, not one to beat around the bush.

"I am thinking about it, but Sam here is trying to convince me otherwise," Blaine replied honestly, and then Sam and Blaine looked at each other and smirked sharing some secret between the two of them.

"What happened?" Carole asked, "What made you want to transfer back to Dalton?"

"Well the Warblers stole our Nationals trophy, so I went by myself to retrieve it from them. They ambushed me and presented me with a blazer and dared me to try it on. I couldn't show them that I was afraid to, so I put it on and then happened to join in on an impromptu number. Things just felt right when I did. I realized that I really belong with the Warblers."

"So this decision is not at all based on Kurt?" Burt asked the million dollar question.

Blaine looked down at the floor and did not give an answer to the question. This, of course, provided answer enough.

"Blaine, please go up to your bedroom." Burt demanded.

"What, why?"

"Because the two of us are going to have a talk, so unless you want to be eavesdropped on by the rest of the family who will be finishing making dinner in here, I would suggest that you go upstairs."

Blaine turned around and headed for the staircase. Burt shared a look with Carole that she nodded to, needing no actual words to be passed between the two of them. Carole knew that he was asking her to make sure Finn and Sam were busy and that they would stay out of their way.

"A few weeks ago you told me that you had no plans to transfer back to Dalton. What changed?" Burt asked as he closed the bedroom door behind him and sat at the chair by the vanity while Blaine sat down on the bed.

"I don't know I just…" Blaine replied still avoiding eye contact.

"Blaine, part of out deal was that you would talk to us and we wouldn't seek professional help. If you don't want to tell me what is going on then I am going to have to find someone for you to talk to," Burt stated, "I don't mean that to sound like a threat, but I am really worried about you."

"Kurt texted me and said that I need to stop texting him and apologizing and that we are done. That is it, I have completely ruined it. There is no chance of redemption now. He doesn't even want me in his life anymore," Blaine replied, choking on some of his words as he got more and more emotional, "I am transferring back to Dalton because it is the only solid foundation that I have left. My parents are gone, not that they were ever really a foundation. Kurt is gone, and well we all know he was what was keeping me sane. That leaves Dalton."

"What about me? Or Carole? Or Finn? Or Sam?"

"You guys are amazing and I truly appreciate everything that you have done for me. However, we all know this isn't going to last. I don't actually live here. The room that we are in at the moment is not my room, its Kurt's. The very same Kurt who told me that he doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore. That means that I will be here until Thanksgiving at the most, if even that. I would rather just go to something stable."

"Despite the misconceived notion that you have in your brain Blaine, Carole, Finn, Sam and I are not going anywhere. Even though you are broken up with Kurt we still care for you. We still want the best for you. You can't worry about what is going to happen in the future. We will come to that when we get there and I promise that we will work things out. You need to learn to trust us Blaine. Do you trust me?"

Blaine thought about it for a moment before nodding in reply.

"Then you have to trust me when I say that running back to Dalton will not help you in the long run. You need to stick it through in McKinley. This is where you have the support that you need. You have family with Carole and I and you have friends with Sam and Finn."

"And Tina," Blaine added with a smile.

"See, so will you stay?"

"Yes, I will stay."

"Good, I wouldn't have let you get away that easy anyway," Burt replied with a laugh.

Blaine thought those words over for a minute before replying.

"Kurt doesn't know how lucky he is to have you as a dad. My dad would never fight for me," Blaine stated, trying to come off nonchalant but the moisture in his eyes giving him away.

"Oh Blaine, I don't want to be too cheesy, but I hope you know that your family is just blind and that you are worth fighting for. You really are a great kid. I know things between you and my son aren't the best at the moment, but I really have hope for the two of you at least being friends again."

Before Blaine could reply to this statement, _Teenage Dream _started playing from his pocket. Blaine pulled the phone out confused as to who would be calling him. The name **Cooper **was on the screen.

"Hello?" Blaine asked.

"Blainey! What's up squirt? I am calling to ask you to pick me up from the airport. I'm home!"


End file.
